


I Know Everything About You

by Yutaswifeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaswifeu/pseuds/Yutaswifeu
Summary: Jeno is inlove with Renjun and he knows the other loves somoene else. He just tries to gain the older's heart as persuading him to date with him





	I Know Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> Another lame story and me again lol sorry if you don't like it

Watching Renjun smiling around Jaemin gives little pains to Jeno. Many people can say that he looks normal around Jaemin but Jeno knows the older doesn't. The way Renjun's little dimple showing,how his eyes close while smiling,the way he is playing with his hair... Jeno knows it only happens when Jaemin is around. He can't take anymore ,he stands up from his chair and takes his notebooks then leaves the cafeteria.

Renjun and Jaemin just watch Jeno behind. They both don't understand what's wrong Jeno but now Renjun doesn't want to spend his times with Jaemin as talking about Jeno. 

"This weekend want to go somewhere?"

'Please say yes!please say yes!' Renjun hopes inside that. Maybe he can confess his feelings to him and if Jaemin accepts his love they can date. Renjun bits his bottom lip and waits Jaemin's answer.

"Sorry jun, I- actually I have plans with Lucas."

Jaemin's smile on his face gets bigger as soon as he says Lucas' name. Renjun can hear the sound of his broken heart but he just listens Jaemin talking about Lucas.

*

Jeno didn't wait Renjun after class this time. He walks faster than before and both Jisung and Chenle dying running after him.

"Ugh what's wrong with him?"

Chenle heavily breathes while trying to catch up Jeno.

"I don't know but whatever it is my knees don't like it"

Jisung stops and puts his hands on his knees. 

"I heard from Jaemin hyung that today Jeno hyung left them without saying anything"

They both gave up running after Jeno and sat on a bench. 

"Jeno hyung acting different these days and never mentions what's the problem"

"Family problems?"

"Maybe love?"

*

Jeno's mom opens the door for Renjun and lets the guy to come inside.

"Jeno in his room"

Renjun slightly bows and makes his ways to upstairs but Ms Lee holds his arm.

"He doesn't look well. Renjun if you know something please tell me"

Her eyes look sad and Renjun wishes that he knows. He just shakes his head as no and softly pats her hand on his arm and goes upstairs. 

He knocks the door but he doesn't get an answer. He can hear the loud music comes from Jeno's room. Renjun opens the door slowly and gets inside. 

Jeno is angrily punching the sandbag. Because of the sweat his hair and his sleeveless shirt get wet too much. He still hasn't noticed Renjun and kicks the sandbag in front of him.

When the music gets cut suddenly Jeno and Renjun's eyes meet. 

"When did you come?"

Renjun checks the phone and smiles at the younger.

"Few minutes ago"

Jeno just nods and doesn't know what should he do now. Probably he smells sweat and he doesn't want to come closer to Renjun. 

"Is there a problem?"

Renjun sits on the bed and looks at Jeno. He also noticed Jeno's weird behaviours but he is so whipped to Jaemin that's why he hasn't a chance to talk to his friend. He feels guilty.

"No. Why?"

"You can't fool me Jeno so spill"

"It's nothing. By the way you were wanting to ask Jaemin out and did he accept?"

Renjun smiles but in few seconds his smiles disappears.

"Nice way to change topic"

Jeno smiles.

"But he says he has plans with Lucas"

 

*

Jeno feels relieved after hearing that Jaemin and Lucas is flirting for a long time. At least Renjun and Jaemin don't have mutual feelings. Yes this is so selfish of Jeno but he can't help himself to being happy about it. He feels sad whenever Renjun looks down but he also hates whenever see him happy around Jaemin. Why it wouldn't be him? The jealousy inside Jeno eats him.

"I don't know what should I do!"

Renjun plays with Jeno's fingers and looks at them. He really looks hopeless guy and actually he is!

"Maybe you should show him what he misses"

Renjun looks at Jeno. The younger is so close to him,his sweaty hairs almost covers his eyes and it looks hot somehow.

"How? Wearing a shirt writing "I'M HERE" on it?"

Renjun smiles and slowly shakes his head.

"No stupid! Dating with someone"

Jeno's face is serious and he never cuts staring at Renjun.

"With who?"

"So you won't say 'no' and hit me?"

Renjun rolls his eyes and looks at Jeno. The younger's staring is so strong that makes Renjun wants to look somewhere else. He feels like Jeno can see his soul.

"I don't have any option but I have to find someone right! Who could it be? At first he has to be close with me or at least I have to talk to him at once"

"He?"

"Everyone knows I'm not straight Jeno please don't interrupt me while I'm thinking"

He hits Jeno's arm and brushes his hair back. 

"Okay don't cry I will date you but I won't let you to kiss me"

"Ew! Who would say I accept you as my boyfriend?"

Renjun sticks his tongue out meanwhile Jeno hopes the older accept the idea of him.

"C'mon junnie we both know you can't find someone better than me. If you suddenly start dating with a random guy no one will believe you but on the other hand if you date me many people can understand cause we are close!" 

Renjun just listens Jeno. He has point and how could he find someone quickly. He never talks with someone out of their group.

"Plus many people find me attractive"

Jeno comes closer and smirks. Renjun unintentionally pulls his head back and his heart beats fastly. What he thought? Jeno would kiss him? Nope Jeno wouldn't do it right?

*

Jeno waits Renjun in front of the older's house as usual. He feels proud that he managed to persuade Renjun yesterday. Yes he was manipulative but he wants Renjun so bad. 

"Good morning"

He totally gets distracted by Renjun's voice and jumps a little. 

"Good morning"

They start to walk side by side. It feels weird especially for Renjun. Jeno wants to hold Renjun's hand but according to their deal they only can have skinship in front of others. At least Jeno can hug or hold Renjun's hands. 

When they enter the cafeteria all of their friends are sitting at their usual place.  
They slowly approach them.

"Good morniiiing"

Jaemin happily greets them

"How can you be so energetic at this hour?"

Jisung says while trying to open his eyes. He looks at Jeno,the older looks happy today.

"Oh Jeno hyung do you feel well now?"

Chenle must be read Jisung's mind and poured his thoughts into sentence.

"Why? What happened to Jeno?"

"Nothing hyung~ I was stressed because of exams just it and you know how much these two loves being dramatic"

Jeno smiles at Mark. He hopes the topic will close but how could it be while Chenle and Jisung nag about they run after Jeno yesterday and he looked so mad? 

"Actually it's because of me"

Renjun interrups the juniors and holds Jeno's hands.

"We had little argument but we solved"

He adds but he is still holding Jeno's hand. 

"Okay why are you two holding hands for so long?"

Haechan points their hands and he smirks at Jeno as he knows somethings. Yes he knows Jeno is whipped for Renjun but Jeno never accepts no matter how hyuck bothers him with his questions.

"We are dating"

Jeno proudly says meanwhile Renjun is staring at Jaemin.

*

Renjun is totally disappointed. Jaemin looks really happy and is the first one who congratulates them. 

"So how long have you been together?"

Mark tries to wriggle himself out of the shock.

"For a month"

Both Renjun and Jeno speaks at the same time. Renjun blushes a little when Jeno squeezes his hand softly. 

"Then Jaemin is the only one who is single in here?"

Haechan teases. Renjun looks at Jaemin and his heart beats crazily. 

"Who says I'm single???"

Jaemin looks at his phone and smiles widely.

"Now I have to go"

*

Renjun washes his face after wiping his tears. He knows well that Jaemin and Lucas are a thing and it hurts so much. 

He finds himself into Jeno's tight embrace. The younger softly patting his back without saying anything and Renjun doesn't want to move. He feels safe here. Jeno makes him comfortable whenever he feels down.

Jeno cups his face and makes Renjun look at himself. He really hates seeing Renjun crying. He wipes the tears away and smiles at him. 

Renjun is just looking at Jeno. How long they have been staring each other? Jeno wants to kiss Renjun but he can't do that,not yet...

"Ehm love birdies..."

Mark looks away while saying it. He feels shy for interrupting their almost happened moment... 

Renjun quickly slides out himself into Jeno's hug and looks at Mark. He also feels shy but not beacuse of Mark,he afraids that what would happen if Jeno would kiss him. 

*

"After school wanna go somewhere?"

Renjun shakes his head as no. He still feels strange being with Jeno. Everyone thinks they're dating but it's all fake and they have to act as they're couple in front of everyone.

"Are you hungry cause I'm dying here?"

He looks at Jeno. The younger doesn't look bothered for a second actually he looks really happy.

"No you can go to cafeteria if you want"

*

Jeno can't count anymore how much his heart got broken by Renjun. He rolls his eyes and gets up and goes out from class.

He knows Renjun doesn't want to date him and still inlove with Jaemin but he is being rude against to Jeno. 

"He doesn't look happy as much as you"

Haechan sits next to Jeno and gives him a packet of chocolate milk. 

"He is happy"

"All the dating things are fake right?"

Jeno doesn't answer but it can be taken as yes.  
He clinches his jaw and looks somewhere else. 

"I just want him to love me back but-"

"He loves Jaemin"

Mark completes the sentence and sits next to his lover.

"How do you know?"

"It's so obvious. Maybe Chenle and Jisung haven't noticed yet and Jaemin but we both know the real situations"

*

Jeno and Renjun doesn't talk with each other all day and the younger can see that Renjun has been staring at Jaemin. 

*

"You guys are coming to the party tonight right?"

Jaemin happily asks while holding Lucas' wrist to make him sit next to himself. 

"Of course we are coming"

They all nods except from Jeno and Renjun.

"Actually Jeno and I have another plans"

Jeno looks at Renjun in a shock. Did they have plan? Just few hours ago Renjun said he doesn't want to do anything after school so;of course not. Just Renjun doesn't want to see Jaemin and Lucas' lovey dovey moments and he is using their relationship as an excuse to not to see them.

"Oooooooooo! I've just heard from nana that you both are dating,congrats man!"

Lucas highfives with both Jeno and Renjun. On the other side Mark and Donghyuck wacthing their friends' drama.

*

 

"So what will you do tonight?"

Jeno doesn't expect this question from Renjun.

"I don't know probably will work out,you?"

"I don't know either but I don't want to stay at home. Let's do something together"

All the madness Jeno has,gone now. He tries to hold his smile and looks away.

"Sure. What do you wanna do?"

"Aren't you my boyfriend? Think about something"

Renjun hits Jeno's arm playfully. It still feels strange for him to call Jeno 'boyfriend' 

"Okay I have something on my mind"

"What is it?"

"Just wait and see"

Jeno plays with Renjun's hair and smiles at him. He can see that Renjun is blushing.

*

"Aren't they so cute?"

Chenle says while walking next to Jisung.

"They're but still they walk fast and my knees hurt"

"Want me to give you piggyback riding?"

Jisung rolls his eyes and laughs.

*

When clock strikes 7 pm Jeno arrives Renjun's house and knocks the door. He expects Renjun mom's to open the door but Renjun has showed up. 

"Finally!"

"Hey I just came on the time!"

Renjun smiles at Jeno's expression. 

"So what's your plan?"

"Wait a bit more"

Jeno smiles and plays with his hands. He looks nervous,all he hopes is this date will fix everything between them and they start dating in real.

After walking ten minutes Jeno stops next to a black car.

"Isn't it your dad's car?"

"Tonight it's ours"

Jeno proudly smiles and leans on the car. He cleans the mirror with paws of his hoodie and opens the door for Renjun. The older rolls his eyes while smiling and gets inside.

"How did you persuade your dad?"

"I told him you need to go somewhere and asked me to give you a ride"

"It's kinda true..."

Jeno is driving towards to sunset and Renjun is watching Han river. Streets are looking so quiet and peaceful,Renjun opens the window and puts his hand out of it. The wind hits his hand,gives shiver to his body and he smiles. He turns his head against to Jeno when he hears the younger is murmuring a song while driving. Renjun leans on the radio and turn it on.

"You could just say that 'Jeno-yah you have bad voice' "

Jeno acts like offended and Renjun smiles. Jeno looks so cute and he wants to cuddle him.

"I like your voice. Especially when you play guitar"

Renjun looks away but Jeno's little chuckle makes him look at the other.

"You're so lucky cause I bring my guitar"

Renjun looks away again for hiding his smile but Jeno sees. Finally he manages to make Renjun smile.

*

Jeno stops the car when they arrive near the Namsan Tower. They came here once together before but that time others were with him.

At first they walk around to find a place to eat somethings and end up in a Chinese restaurant. Jeno doesn't familar to Chinese foods and he is just looking at the menu in front of him while pouting. 

"You should try Wontons"

Jeno looks up. Probably Renjun understand he is struggling with menu and decides to help him. He quickly nods and let Renjun to give orders.

On the other hand Renjun finds Jeno cute. He hasn't noticed before how cute Jeno's behaivours. He looks intimidating outside but inside he is such a cute kid and can melt peoples heart with a smile.

*

They walk around namsan tower and the weather is getting darker more and more.

"Let's go right there!"

Renjun drags Jeno behind him and they follow the people in front of them.

Colourful notes and locks are all around and the night views makes atmosphere more romantic. Jeno isn't complimenting actually he likes it.

"There are only couples here"

Renjun whispers and even if it's dark his pinky cheeks can be seen easily.

"Aren't we a couple?"

Jeno proudly says and wants to hold Renjun's hand but he is afraid. 

"We are"

Renjun quicky looks away. He hoped Jeno wouldn't hear him but the other did.

*

After spending some times at Namsan tower they get inside the car again. This time both of them talking too much as they used to do. They aren't talking about Jaemin or someone else. They're just trying to get to know each other again yet Jeno already knows Renjun as a book he reads many times without getting tired of it.

Streets are almost empty,they both accompany the song comes from radio. 

They gets inside a market before going the main place where Jeno still insists to not to say.

"I don't know what should I buy right now"

Renjun looks around while pouting. He looks like a lost kid.

"Then let's buy somethings for each other. I will buy for yours and you will buy mines"

"What if you don't like?"

"I will like it I'm sure"

*  
Five minutes later they go out with two full packets in their hands. 

They arrived a hill far from city yet they can see it clearly. Since no one is around the stars look more clear and whole city is under their feet. They sit under a tree and Jeno takes two blanket with his guitar. If someones see them right now they would think that these two are definitely dating in real.

"If you feel cold you can take my blanket too"

"No it's fine really"

Renjun smiles and looks around. It looks really magical and he doesn't know here even though he lives here for years.

"How do you know here?"

"I explored here last year. I don't know how did it happen and I just found myself here while walking"

Jeno replies while fixing tonic chord of his guitar. He doesn't look at Renjun but he can feel the older's eyes on him. 

*

"You try first"

Renjun takes one of the snack in the packet and gives it to Jeno. The younger take it without doubt and opens it,takes it in his mouth. 

"Oh god you don't like it"

Renjun is between laughing and feeling guilty. Jeno keeps chewing but his facial expression is horrible while eating it. He makes thumbs up and tries to smile.Renjun gives water to Jeno and Jeno quickly drinks it.

"Why you don't like it?"

"There is plum in it"

"You don't like plums?"

Jeno shakes his head and gives a snack to the older. Renjun hesitantly takes a bite from it. He smiles a little and shows his satisfaction.

"You liked it!"

"I did"

"Hah! I know you like things walnut in it"

*

After trying few snacks Renjun failed all of them meanwhile Jeno knows well what Renjun likes.

"How do you know what I like?"

"I know everything about you"

Renjun hugs the blanket tighter and looks at Jeno.

"Then tell me one of my hobby"

"Hula-hooping"

Jeno proudly says. He knows Renjun doesn't mention about this often but he knows.

"What makes me sleepy?"

"Beside from literature class it's travelling"

Renjun chuckles and hits Jeno's shoulder. 

"My favorite animal?"

"Fox! Renjun it is easy. I know you so well and I can even tell you what you think about just few mimics of yours. Like you usually play with your hair when you confused or play with your fingers when you are stressed. You always say you don't like skinship but you like to pinch jisung's cheeks. And God knows how many moomin plushies you have right now."

"Jeno I-"

"Wait wait! And the thing you said when you turn on the lights! 'Renjun the one who lights up the world' also you like ballet but you have never showed it to us so hyuck keeps saying you don't know ballet"

Renjun listens Jeno while smiling and suprised too much. They are friends for years but he hasn't noticed anything about Jeno meanwhile the other knows everything about him.

"How do you know all these things? I don't even know when did I mentioned them"

"I know everything about you"

 

*

At school everyone is talking about the party or showing pictures to each other. Jeno and Renjun goes to cafeteria to see their friends. They all look like ghost and God knows did they sleep or not.They sit after greeting them. 

"Finally love birdies have arrived"

Chenle looks at them with half opened eyes. 

"Why you all look dead? Did you all drink too much?"

"Maybe"

Lucas puts his head on Jaemin's shoulder and closes his eyes. Renjun can see that they're holding hands but he doesn't feel jealous or annoyed that much. 

"So how was your night?"

Donhyuck directly looks at Jeno since he knows everything.

"I guess Renjun liked cause I planned everything"

Jeno smiles and looks at Renjun.

"I really enjoyed. Jeno took me somewhere I didn't know before and I guess it will be our special place. He even got his dad's car so we had tour around the city"

Renjun looks back at Jeno. The younger can sees the sincerity in his eyes and Renjun's wide smile is showing everything. He isn't saying everything to make Jaemin jealous,he is saying cause he feels in that way.

"I bet they made out half an hour in the car"

Mark says while hitting on Donghyuck's shoulder and they both start to giggle meanwhile Renjun looks down and tries to hide his face yet Jeno just smiles and it creates an aura as they did. 

Jeno wishes they did but he couldn't even hold Renjun's hand nor hugged him using cold as an excuse.

 

*

 

"After school let's go somewhere together"

"Fine by me"

"Sure"

"Okay"

They all go to shopping mall and eat somethings at first. This time Renjun is paying attention to Jeno as what he likes to eat or his mimics instead of staring at Jaemin. 

In the toy shop everyone is taking photos with plushies and jeno is missing. Renjun is sure that Jeno has been with them but now he isn't around. Few seconds later he comes back with moomin plushie.

"Can you believe they don't know what is moomin?"

"Were you looking for moomin plushies all the time?"

"Don't tell me you already have this one!"

"..."

Jeno looks so disappointed and he sighs deeply. He really wanted to make Renjun happy and tried hard to find this plushie.

"If you buy this we can have couple plushie and that would be so adorable"

Renjun comes closer and whisper while showing his cute smile to Jeno. He doesn't want to see Jeno sad. The younger shows his smile and his eyes also smiling. Without realizing Renjun ruffles Jeno's hair. 

Jeno is staring at Renjun. He definitely has sharp gazing and locks you up,doesn't let you move. When Jeno's eyes are slides down to Renjun's lips the older gulps and his heart starts to beat crazily yet he doesn't turn his head nor avoids to look at the younger.

"Hyung we're goi- oh sorry"

Chenle quickly goes back and pushes Jisung to move. He feels shy actually he is familiar these things since he has relationship with Jisung but seeing his closer friends about kissing makes him shy.

*

Three weeks already passed. During this time Jeno and Renjun act as real couple. Even walking to their house they keep holding hands, Jeno takes his dad's car and they go out many times, Renjun knows what Jeno likes and dislikes now, watching movies together, staying over at each other's house, Renjun goes to watch Jeno's basketball practice after school...

Renjun feels like he has just met with Jeno. He hasn't noticed Jeno before or Jeno is acting different around him? He doesn't know but he likes to spend his time with the younger. When he looks at jaemin he doesn't feel the same things against him.

*

"Renjun let's do something after school"

Jaemin puts his head on Renjun's shoulder while sitting on their usual table and others aren't around.

"I promised Jeno to come and watch him at the practice"

"But you always go and watch him also it has been long time since we both hang out"

"I know but I really promised him and where is Lucas?"

"His cousins are coming today so he has to go home early" 

Jaemin looks at renjun while showing his puppy eyes and he starts to pinch Renjun's cheeks meanwhile Renjun giggles. It has been long time for them really.

"Please junnie please please pleaseeee"

"Please what?"

Jeno puts his coffee on the table and sits. His voice is cold as his face. He tries to look calm but he is clenching his fists under the table. Seeing Renjun happy around Jaemin brings back his jealousy again. Why again? Everything has been perfect till now so why? Almost for a month Renjun has been looking so happy around him but is it just a behaviour that Renjun shows to everyone? 

"I was asking Renjun go out after sch-"

"You were doing what?"

"Wow Jeno calm down! It's not the way you thought"

*

Jeno locks himself into practice room while listening music. He is throwing balls into hoop. He is angry and he has to get rid of all of his thoughts. If it would be Hyuck or Mark or juniors he wouldn't be pissed but it was Jaemin. He knows that Renjun had huge crush on him maybe he still has but fooled Jeno. He really thought they would be real couple.

"Stop it"

Jeno keeps playing,ignore Renjun. He knows if he looks at the other he won't stay mad for a second.

"Jeno I said stop"

Renjun takes the ball away in his hand and throws it away.

"What's wrong with you? Jaemin really offended."

Jeno avoids eye contact and moves to get a new ball but Renjun makes him stop by holding his wrist.

"Won't you say anything?"

"What do you expect me to say Renjun? Everything is obvious already just you can't understand"

"If everything is obvious I wouldn't be here"

"The problem is Jaemin"

"So?"

"Renjun we are dating and Jaemin being close to you"

"It's all fake remember?"

*

Renjun stays alone in the hall. Jeno left without saying anything. He wanted to go after him but he knows Jeno needs to stay alone.

*

Jeno starts to walk fastly. He bumps into many people at the corridor but he doesn't even apologise. He quickly goes out from school and walks around,doesn't know where is he going exactly. He really thought he gains the older's heart but he was wrong. Renjun still sees this relationship as fake and doesn't care if Jeno is sad or not. 

 

*

Jeno has been skipping the school for a week and his phone is closed. Renjun tried hard to reach him,he even went to his house but Ms Lee just said Jeno isn't at home. He really feels lonely and misses Jeno so much. 

During all the week he hasn't joined others at lunch or breaks and has slept all the classes,has gone to practice room hoping that Jeno is there. After school he has gone to the younger's house but Jeno isn't there either.

*

Meanwhile Jeno spends his days at his cousin's home. His cousin has been taking him parties or trying cheer him up but Jeno just lays down on the bed while hugging his blanket. His mom is calling him everyday and tells him that Renjun comes to see after school. 'Probably he gets worried for his friend' Jeno thinks.

*

Renjun goes to Jeno's house again and Jeno still isn't around. Before he is going back he sees the moomin plushie in trash can. He slowly takes it in his hands and remembers the day how Jeno tried hard to find this for him but in the end he disappointed when he learnt Renjun already has it. Renjun's eyes are getting teary,he looks up for not let the tears to go down. He takes the plushie and goes his home.

*

"Renjun?"

Mark and Haechan sit next to him. Renjun totally looks like a mess after crying whole night.

"Yes?"

"We know where is Jeno"

Renjun's eyes are sparkled but he feels mad inside. Why they didn't tell him before while seeing him having suffer? 

"Where?"

"He stays with his cousin"

"Hyung where exactly!?"

His eyes getting teary again. He finally find Jeno and he wants to see him so much. 

*

Before going to adress which Mark gave him Renjun goes to his house and takes the plushie and he starts to run. After half an hour he stops in front of a building and gets inside,he quickly gets into elevator and goes up. He holds the plushie tightly before knocking the door.

*

When Jeno opens the door he sees the plushie first then Renjun. He wants to close the door but now his brain and his body working different. He is looking like a mess and probably wakes up now.

"What are you doing here?"

Finally he speaks. He knows Mark or Haechan give the adress but why Renjun comes? Does he cares Jeno this much? Or will he only apologise and go again?

"I miss you Jeno" 

Renjun hugs the younger but Jeno doesn't. Renjun hugs tighter,he really misses Jeno and he doesn't want to leave him. Mark and Haechan told him everything before he comes here and Renjun hates himself. He knows how it feels when you try to gain someone's heart and Jeno all the time tried but Renjun messed up everything again. He broke the younger's heart who truly loves him.

"I'm sorry for not noticing you before and breaking your heart. God knows how many times I did it. "

He says while still hugging Jeno. The younger wants to hug him but he can't. He doesn't want to get false hopes again.

"I stopped to count long time ago"

Renjun's tears are making wet Jeno's neck but he can't find the courage to look at the younger's eyes. 

"I'm sorry Jeno. I'm so stupid to see the reality in front of me but believe me I was so happy when I was with you. So many times I wished you to kiss me but I couldn't even confess this to myself..."

"I don't want to get false hopes again Renjun. I'm tired"

"Let's start over."

"I-"

"Lee Jeno you were born in 23rd on April. You don't like plums,your favorite season is winter and favorite smell is mint. Even though you have allergy you have 3 cats,you love dark chocolates, even if you get annoyed you still smile, there's a 'watch'on your arm;your mom called it watch because the colour is different on your arm,you listen loud musics when you're upset..."

They separate and finally Renjun looks at Jeno.

"Want me to continue? Cause I can say many..."

Jeno shakes his head as no and pulls Renjun onto himself. His lips met with Renjun's. Renjun quickly kisses back and melts into Jeno's warm lips. The younger pulls Renjun inside the apartment and pins him to the wall without breaking the kiss.

Jeno's tongue slips inside Renjun's mouth, gentle but demanding... The older suddenly understands why people describe kissing as melting because every square inch of his body dissolves into his.


End file.
